Girlie
The Female Insurrection Soldier is a character first appearing in a flash of a squad of Insurrectionist soldiers during the episode Planning the Heist. She then later made a full appearance, in a much larger role, in the episode Spiral. Role in Plot Battle on the Freeway .]] The female Insurrectionist was part of the response team sent after Team A in order to recover the briefcase. She, along with two other soldiers, got off of her Hornet with a jet pack and attacked Team A. She had a brief fight with Carolina on Team A's Warthog, and managed to get the briefcase from Maine. In response, Carolina kicked her off the Warthog & recovered the briefcase back. Her partner knocked it out of Carolina's hands and was then flown off the Warthog (via York), landing on a truck. Carolina obtained the briefcase once more, in which this Insurrectionist fired her pistols at her, while her partner tossed oil jugs at Team A's Warthog. When Maine jumps on, she fights him and proves to be a challenge for him, thus causing him and Carolina to switch opponents. York tosses Carolina Maine's Brute Shot and Carolina stabs the soldier with it. Harto then throws her sleeveless ally a pistol to deal with Maine. She then fights Carolina with her ally but the two are outmatched by the Freelancer. Maine attempts to help Carolina by trying to kill one of the two. However, she shoots Maine, causing him to hit a tire sending the truck the four are on swerving. They are then sent flying when it hits a car and she flies off of the highway over the edge. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards The female Insurrectionist makes her return in Season 10, where she is seen at a shipyard along with her fellow Insurrectionists. They witness the return of the Insurrectionist Leader, as he arrives in a Falcon along with former Freelancer C.T., in which the female Insurrectionist takes a disliking to. Unbeknownst to her or the other Insurrectionists, Wyoming watches the scene nearby, through his sniper rifle. When the Freelancers attack the base looking for C.T, she and her comrades attack and overpower Washington and York using teamwork. She uses the Warthog turret to chase Wash, and attacks York and Carolina with her dual pistols. After Maine enters the battle via drop pod, she and the Red Demo Man are seen fighting Carolina while the Sleeveless Insurrection battles Maine. After Maine cuts off the Red Demo Man's arm and knocks him into the water, this Insurrectionist is still seen battling Carolina with her knives. When Carolina knocks her off the building, she grabs a ledge and uses the Red Demo Man's severed arm to pull herself up. Unbeknownst to her however, it is not her teammate, but Maine, who proceeds to drop her off the building, causing her to fall into the ocean. Appearance The Female Insurrection soldier appears to have an emblem detailing a kiss mark inside of a heart on her chestplate, which also appears on both sides of her helmet. She seems to dual wield pistols and knives. Her shoulder pads also appear to be the Halo 3: ODST CQB shoulders. Her armor color is steel with maroon trim, with a white stripe on her helmet. Without her helmet she appears to have long blonde hair. Skills and Abilities The Female Insurrection Soldier's fighting skills are much like Carolina's. She tends to use her flexibility to her advantage. She seems to favor wielding duel knives in battle and is rarely seen without them. She is known to be a better fighter when fighting with one of her comrades. Shown in Spiral when, even though she was losing to Carolina, she was able to pass a Pistol to the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, resulting in his victory over Maine. She shows this ability again when fighting Carolina in Season 10: Episode 8, where she is able to rely on Red Demo Man to take advantage of the situation when she is in need. An example of this is when she was about to be hit with plasma blasts if it wasn't for Red Demo Man's interferance. Moments later, she is nearly about to be shot by York but Red Demo Man gets in the way once again. Her skills seem to have grown, better shown during her battle with Carolina in Season 10: Episode 9 as she was able to land more hits and counter more attacks than her previous encounter with her in Spiral. Despite her increase in skill, though, Carolina still managed to defeat her and Maine managed to finish her off. Trivia *The female Insurrectionist is the eighth character and fourth female character in the series to reveal her face on screen. She is also the first non-Freelancer to do so. *The knives she carries have a heart shape cut out of them. *During the scene in Spiral when she fires her pistols at Carolina, her pistols have the sound of SMGs. *The Insurrectionist's face is modeled after Rooster Teeth community manager, Barbara Dunkelman.name="Harto's face model *The Season 10 credits and DVD commentary refer to the Female Insurrection Soldier as 'Girlie.' References Category:Characters Category:Insurrection Category:Antagonists